


Help Found

by Scababagorn



Series: Help Wanted [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scababagorn/pseuds/Scababagorn





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl groaned and grinned widely as Jesus pressed his body and his lips against him. 

“Sleepin’” He grumbled.

“Well you’re not anymore” Jesus replied gripping Daryl’s ass in his hand and pressing his already hard cock against it.

“I guess I ain’t anymore” Daryl replied, before turning his head to receive a kiss. He opened his mouth and felt a rush of heat through his body and Jesus pressed his tongue against his.

“Fuck me baby” Daryl growled and Jesus moaned in response. Still slick and pliant from their earlier escapades, Jesus pulled Daryl’s ass towards him and gently pressed inside. Daryl huffed out a breath and reached behind to squeeze Jesus’ ass. 

“Just like that” Daryl murmured, his eyes fluttering in ecstasy. Jesus began a slow rhythm, grunting and muling with every rock of his hips.

“I’m not gonna last long like this” Jesus said breathily.

“Me, fuck, me either” Daryl replied as the bed began to creak with their movements.

Daryl felt a rush of excitement to his groin and turned his head back for a messy kiss before coming over the sheets in front of him. Whilst riding out his high, and with a few more thrusts, Daryl felt Jesus come inside him and both men sighed and growled in unison. They breathed heavily for a moment, still entangled, before Daryl gently pulled away and rolled on his back. He brushed Jesus’s long hair back from his face and cupped his cheek.

“Good mornin’” Daryl said smiling.

“Good morning Dixie”

“Today?” Jesus asked.

“Don’t think we can put it off any longer. ‘Bout everyone in the group knows now ‘cept her”

“Ok baby,” Jesus said before kissing him “I’m gonna go shower”

Jesus stood and Daryl watched in awe as the perfect ass wandered towards the bathroom.

“I didn’t mean alone Dix” Jesus shouted behind him. Daryl vaulted out of the bed.

They road side by side on their horses talking and laughing. Both men had their hair tied back in buns and Daryl, unsurprisingly, sported a black eye.

“How long since you've seen her?” Jesus asked.

“Couple weeks,” Daryl replied “Tried to tell her then, but I’unno, jus’ didn’t know the words”

“You’ll find them Dixie” Jesus said, reaching out for Daryl’s hand. They road like that until they reached the Kingdom, enjoying the contact and the sunshine.

“Greetings to you good Daryl and good Jesus!,” Ezekiel called from the top of the wall “What a fine day for a visit!”

“Good day your highness!” Jesus shouted, as Daryl raised a hand in greeting.

“Carol here?” Daryl asked.

Carol sat quietly with Daryl as Jesus chased one of the children around, who was screaming and giggling.

“I uh” Daryl said.

“What is it Pookie?” Carol asked.

“I’m…” Daryl watched Jesus who turned a glowing smile towards him “I’m gay”

Carol smiled.

“I know Pookie”

“You know?” Daryl asked.

“When Jesus was first in the camp, you watched Jesus like he was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. I gotta admit he’s pretty”

“We’re a couple” She smiled wider and took his hand.

“Thought you might be” She said simply.

“I love him” Daryl finished.

“You love him?” She said, as they both watched the man run back and forth.

“Yea, I’m in love with him” Daryl reiterated as he blushed crimson “He’s in love with me too”

“I’m happy for your Pookie” She said simply before kissing his hair.

“I was worried ‘bout tellin’ you” He said.

“Why?” 

“‘Cause…” He watched as Jesus shrugged off his jacket “‘Cause I didn’t know what I would do if you hadn’t approved”

“Approved?” Carol said grinning and laughing “What year is this? 1920?”

“Stop,” Daryl said, blushing deeper “I love you Carol, what you think matters”

“Daryl, if I was the kind of woman who had a problem with you falling in love with a man, I wouldn’t be someone whose opinion you think matters. And love you too”

She patted his leg before standing. She moved towards Jesus and stopped him to whisper in his ear, before hoisting the child he’d been chasing on to her hip and walking away with a final wave. Jesus jogged towards Daryl, his face flushed.

“Carol just threatened to set me on fire if I hurt you”

“She would you know” Daryl replied, smiling and lighting a cigarette.

“I know”


	2. Chapter 2

They agreed to stay for dinner, despite Daryl’s dislike for crowds. Jesus had insisted and the holding of his hand for the entire evening helped too. Carol was smiling at them as she watched them whisper and kiss and laugh throughout dinner. They seemed to do it without thinking, as though magnetised to one another.

“Jesus, how is your flock?” Ezekiel boomed as he poured them both more wine.

“Not my flock, but everyone’s good. You should see little Hershel. He’s pretty big now” Jesus smiled widely. Ezekiel returned his smile.

“So Carol tells me that you and Daryl have become one?” Ezekiel said.

“Yea, we’re a couple” Jesus replied smiling even wider.

“Wonderful news!,” The other man replied, smiling at his own wife beside him “A toast! To true love!”

They all clinked glasses.

“You should stay the night,” Carol said “We have plenty of beds, and it’s safer than riding home in the dark”

“Thanks” Daryl replied.

“Will you be marrying?” Ezekiel asked. Jesus choked on his wine.

“I’unno” Daryl replied as his face blushed a deep crimson.

“We haven’t really talked about it” Jesus said, wiping wine from his face with his napkin.

“Well, I would suggest it. Even in these tumultuous times, finding love is something which should be celebrated!”

Jesus smiled at Daryl.

“Guess we’ll have to think about it,” He replied “So how is your flock?” Jesus continued.

Daryl and Jesus lay facing one another in the double bed Carol had offered to them. It was more comfortable than the one they had in the trailer and they both sank into it thankfully.

Jesus’ cheeks where flushed as they always where whenever he drank wine, and his smile lob-sided as he stared at his lover.

“So?” Jesus asked.

“So what?” Daryl replied.

“Want me to be your wife?”

“Stop” Daryl said. Jesus grinned, before stroking Daryl’s cheek.

“What do you think about getting married?”

“Ain’t never thought about it,” Daryl replied, pulling Jesus closer and resting a hand on his hip “Mom and Dad weren’t married, n’ ain’t like they had a good relationship. Ain’t never thought much of marriage”

“Why?” Daryl chewed his lip for a moment.

“Rick was married to Lori. Maggie was married to Glenn”

“Yes they were”

“Lori died. Glenn died,” Daryl chewed his lip a little more “Don’t want you to die”

“I don’t think it works like that Dixie” Jesus said softly.

“Don’t wanna tempt fate” Daryl said softly.

“Do you wanna marry me?”

“I love you and I wanna spend rest of my life with you” Daryl replied. Jesus smiled and kissed Daryl’s forehead.

“That’s enough for me” He replied.

The next day after they had returned to Hilltop, Daryl had told Jesus he had to go on an errand. Jesus had started to worry after three hours. He stood on the wall, staring out into the expanse in from of him straining his ears to hear for the rumble of his lovers motorcycle.

“Hey” Jesus spun on his heel to the sound of Daryl’s voice.

“Where the fuck have you been!” He shouted, shoving Daryl’s chest.

“Had to get somethin’” He said simply.

“Took you three hours!?” Jesus shouted.

“Hard to find one on a walker. Had to kill ‘bout fifteen on ‘em”

“Find what!?” Daryl smiled sheepishly and chewed his thumb, before getting down on one knee.

“Paul Monroe,” Daryl said, before holding up a silver band “Marry me?”

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Jesus said before kneeling before Daryl “Don’t do that to me again!”

“Gonna answer my question?”

“Of course I’ll marry you” He said before kissing Daryl deeply. The cheer that went up below them made them laugh as they embraced.


End file.
